


Luck of the Draw

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco anticipate a special arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Draw

**Title:** Luck of the Draw  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco anticipate a special arrival.  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** FLUFF and Mpreg.  
 **A/N:** Double drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #21: Gingerbread House, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's December challenge: [ Picture #1](http://community.livejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/1206444.html)  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Luck of the Draw

~

“What are you doing out here?” Harry asked.

Draco waited for Harry to join him on the balcony before gesturing to the full moon casting its soft glow over the fields and whispering, “I was admiring the view.”

“Beautiful,” Harry admitted, his arms wrapping around Draco. “But it’s cold. Wouldn’t you rather be inside, enjoying the festivities?”

“Are they still decorating the gingerbread house?” Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. “Yes. Teddy’s a perfectionist. Every speck of icing has to be in the correct place.”

“Mother must be loving that. They won’t miss us for a few minutes.”

“True.” Harry pulled Draco closer until his chin was resting on Draco’s shoulder. “They’ll come looking for us eventually, though.”

“Let them,” Draco said.  
   
Harry’s hand settled protectively over Draco’s barely swollen belly. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Naturally I’m--” Draco paused. “Do you ever wonder what he’ll be like? Our baby?”

“All the time.” Harry nibbled Draco’s earlobe, smiling as he felt a shiver wrack Draco’s body. “I bet he’ll be brilliant like you.”

“I hope he’s courageous, like you,” Draco murmured.

“Perhaps he’ll be both?”

Draco sighed. “Or he could be neither.”

“Luck of the draw,” Harry agreed. “Either way, he’ll be loved.”

~


End file.
